


i'll keep you my dirty little secret

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you, Bum. Fuck you." </p><p>	"... really?" </p><p>	"Wait, what?" </p><p>Title taken from Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Result of something giantsmisfit said on twitter last night. Our minds took off with us and... here's the result.

"Fuck you, Bum. Fuck you." 

"... really?" 

"Wait, what?" 

"I'm game if you are." 

"I'm still mad at you." 

"Hate sex, awesome."

It had started out so simply, Matt jokingly telling Bum that he hated him for the home run while they'd taken the back staircase of the hotel to avoid the crowded lobby. And then Bum had went and made it naughty and Matt had tried to deflect it but Bumgarner hadn't let it go and somehow that had led to this, in a dark spot under the stairs, lips pressed together in an almost violent fashion.

Bumgarner doesn't take any prisoners when he's kissing, he's intense and rough and never backs down, pushing in for more every time Matt leans back until he has Matt pinned into the corner. He licks his hand and has it down the front of Matt's jeans, jerking him off. Matt groans and starts to tell him that they can't do that _here_ , it's too public, someone will see but Bum cuts him off with another sharp kiss and a snarled order to shut up. Matt obeys. It feels way too good for him to really want to stop now.

“Oh my God.”

He knows that voice. He doesn't open his eyes, just keeps them closed and presses his head back into the wall, biting his lip hard to keep himself from moaning too loudly. Bumgarner doesn't seem to care though, hand squeezing and wrist twisting just so to bring out another sharp moan. Matt opens his eyes. Bumgarner is looking over his shoulder at a wide eyed Buster Posey. Buster's cheeks are stained red, the blush spreading all the way down the neck. It's not just embarrassment though. His pupils are blown wide and... yes, he definitely licked his lips just now.

Matt rolls his hips into Bumgarner's still moving hands, barely able to nod his agreement when Bum tells Buster that he can either join them or go the fuck away. Buster shuffles on his feet, looking around before moving forward. He's pressed half against them and one hand moves up Matt's side. He doesn't hesitate any further, just kisses Matt like it's the only thing keeping him alive. When he pulls back, Matt whines in disappointment. Buster has some talented lips. He kind of wants to feel them somewhere else.

“We should go somewhere private.”

Bum's grin is vicious and he nods before stepping out from under the stairs and through the door onto the team floor of the hotel. Matt stares before hurrying after him, Buster hot on his heels. The second they're through the door of Bum's room, they're undressing in a blur of clothing and flesh and touch. Bum opens Matt up with slick fingers, quick and so efficient that Matt wonders (rather jealously) just who he's been spending time with that he's this good.

It's hard to stay mad, though, when he's pushed to his knees and Bum, wrapped in latex and slicked until lube is dripping from his dick, is pushing into him steadily, not stopping until he's completely inside. Matt groans, reaching back to grip at his thigh in an effort to ground himself, to come down from the high of being so damn full. It becomes a lost cause when Buster's lips wrap around his dick.

“Fuck...”

Matt's voice is raw, fucked out already and they've just gotten started with him. Bum pulls him back onto each thrust, hands gripping Matt's hips just above Buster's grip on his thighs. His body can't decide which way it wants to move. He gives up trying to figure it out, slouching into Bum's lap and taking whatever they give him. He comes down Buster's throat, so lost in what they're doing that he doesn't even know what he's saying, whose name he's moaning.

Faintly, sounding so far away that it's like it's on another planet entirely, he hears himself telling Buster to finish himself off, they want to see him. Bum groans in apparently agreement, driving himself into Matt's lax body before coming with a noise that's less a moan and more of a low growl. Matt makes a quiet noise, fumbling his hand back to squeeze Bum's hand on his hip while they watch Buster. The whimper and the quiet little noise that's almost surprise that Buster produces as he comes almost makes Matt want to start all over again.

They stay there in a pile on the floor, all three of them still drawing ragged breaths. Buster stares at both of them before a tiny smile curls at his lips and he's swiping his hand over Matt's stomach. Matt wrinkles his nose, shaking his head and swatting at him.

“Fuck off Posey. That is not sexy touching.”

“It's not? Because I could always try again.”

Matt pauses and looks over his shoulder, smirking. “... Bum?”

“I'm game.”


End file.
